


Lotus Sake

by chemerika



Series: Аромат прошлого: «одухотворенные»  истории  (вдохновленные духами)) [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:02:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25937098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chemerika/pseuds/chemerika
Summary: Tokyo Milk "Lotus Sake" (Лотосовое саке)
Series: Аромат прошлого: «одухотворенные»  истории  (вдохновленные духами)) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1739395





	Lotus Sake

**Author's Note:**

> Оригинал: https://www.fragrantica.com/perfume/Tokyo-Milk-Parfumerie-Curiosite/Lotus-Sake-11154.html

Никакой прохлады, незнакомых и неясных оттенков цвета, запаха и вкуса.  
Первыми взрываются те маленькие, горькие, но убийственно ароматные мандаринчики, которые загадочная, слегка пугающая и ужасно интересная тетка с материнской стороны засахаривает в большой стеклянной банке. А дальше колдовство разворачивается во всю ширь и пестрым вихрем мечется по темноватой комнате, заставленной ореховой мебелью и китайским фарфором. От темно-розовой мякоти грейпфрута к бледному, благородному воску, зацепив по дороге канифоль и жженый сахар, которые с шелковым шелестом сыплются на светлые сосновые половицы. В проеме двери чей-то силует вдруг сверкает глазом, загадочно улыбается и смотрит на просвет вазочку с вареньем из крыжовника и снов.  
Все стихает, медленно оседая на кружевных салфетках и вышитой розами скатерти, на бархатных портьерах и резных рамках пожелтевших фотографий.  
И только в столбе света из высокого окна тает нежная голубая дымка (курильницы?) да сам собой тихо звякает фарфоровый, с красной шелковой кистью колокольчик на стене.


End file.
